Christmas Surprises
by 00Fangirl
Summary: Christmas season rolls around and Suga doesn't know what to get his boyfriend!


**Quick shoutout to my Beta: SapphireDragonis. Thank you so much for your help!**

* * *

Sugawara Koushi is an avidly nocturnal human being.

The earliest he will ever fall asleep is one in the morning, any earlier than that is blasphemy. Getting up is another challenge, and kicks his morning availability slim to none. So whenever Tooru works a morning shift, Suga is forced to wear the imprints of his Tumblr dash in the bags under his eyes.

So to say he is annoyed for being up at such an ungodly hour is an understatement.

When the early morning sun tickles Suga's closed eyelids, he hisses, pulling the duvet up to cover his face. Tooru scoffs at his boyfriend's apparent Vampirism. "Come on, lazy. At least have a coffee with me before you hibernate into next week."

Through dry lips and a scratchy throat, and muted by duvet and pillow alike, Suga mumbles inconsistent nothings. Tooru rolls his hazel eyes from his place in the bathroom. "Mom knows you're here," he calls, as he strips his layers away. "Go have breakfast with her, she'll love you."

"She already loves me," he cries as he rises from his comfort zone. He holds a hand to his head, immediately regretting sitting up so fast, and catches his reflection in the wall mirror. He cringes, "Can I take a rain check? I look psychotic."

Suga walks into the bathroom at the same moment that Tooru snaps the curtain shut. He sighs, but continues on his mission to get himself at least semi-decent. "As opposed to..?"

"What?" Suga murmurs. He busies himself looking through his boyfriend's various facial creams in order to determine which one would make him look less like a creature of the night.

"Nevermind, just hurry up. Mom loves company for breakfast. She probably already has a plate ready for you."

Suga decides on a face rejuvenation cream, paying extra attention to his bags, and busies himself with brushing his teeth. A short lived, but comfortable silence falls between the pair. Nothing is said, and the background noises fade away into a warm sense of domesticity.

Without another word, Suga slips away from the bathroom. He digs through Tooru's drawers for a change of clothes and settles on black sweats and a white t-shirt with an alien peeking out from the chest pocket.

His steps slow as he leaves the room, the carpet devouring the sound of his footsteps, making them almost nonexistent. It might have been strange, but Suga didn't care, he absolutely adored the second floor hall. Aside from the calm mix of autumn colors adorning the walls and floors, it tells a story.

It tells of Tooru. Of his birth and how, despite how sweaty and worn out Miyuki looks, absolutely in love she is with her son. It tells of his first day in the elementary volleyball club. It tells of his meeting of Iwaizumi, and the progression of their friendship.

It tells of his shortcomings, of his achievements, and of the one medal Sugawara owns that Oikawa doesn't. It fleshes out their relationship, making Suga feel like he has been a part of his entire life. The hallway ends with stairs and a wall that hangs a photograph of Suga and Oikawa on their two year anniversary.

Once he reaches the last step, his nose is tickled with vague hints of pine trees and vanilla - of home . He adores it.

"Koushi, you're up early." Miyuki hums, golden blonde curls swishing at her shoulders as she turns.

He smiles, "Wouldn't miss breakfast with mom for the world."

"You're so sweet," she cooed, running her hands under the faucet for a few seconds before drying them and pinching his cheeks. "You could give my Tooru a run for his money, but as his mom I am obligated to defend him to the end."

Suga doesn't bother to hide his rambunctious laugh. If there is anyone in the world who loves his laugh more than Oikawa, it was her. "It's our little secret, mom." She nudges him, matching his dorky laughter. "Do you need help with anything?"

Her smile reaches her eyes, but her head shakes. "Don't worry, sweetie. I just finished breakfast. Just take a seat."

Suga knows better than to argue with Miyuki Oikawa - the first and last time it resulted in being banned from the house for two minutes; all because he went against her wishes and washed the dishes. She came to her senses though, and rushed the cold child back inside the house.

He slips into his chair. The one in perfect view of the background and the forceful oak tree, the one that reminds him of his father. He's watched the seasons zip by from that seat, he's spent almost three years in that spot. Through thick and thin with his boyfriend, in that spot.

Suga's ripped from his thoughts when a plate is placed in front of him. Miyuki smiles warmly at him as she sets Tooru's plate beside him. He is always blindsided by her immense beauty, even in the most mundane tasks.

" Mom ," Tooru whines. Miyuki doesn't answer, already happily munching on her breakfast. Suga giggles at her. At them. At his family. " **Mom**." Tooru sounds annoyed, but the smug look on his mother's face reveals that they have this encounter often.

"Yes, son ."

He huffs, irate. "Mom, I can't find my mascara, can I borrow yours?"

"It's in the first drawer of your dresser," Suga answers, "where it always is when you don't leave it thrown around."

Miyuki smirks at Suga. "My son can't even go two minutes without you. You spoil him too much."

Suga shrugs and mumbles a modest thank you , quietly stuffing the breakfast into his mouth. After Tooru joins them, their time together flies by. Nothing but remnants of vague insults about Suga's sleeping schedule, and teasing Oikawa about losing everything he has ever possessed.

Tooru leaves the house with a kiss to his mother's cheek, a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's oh-too-perfect lips, and a promise to text both of them during his break. Once he's certain his boyfriend isn't in range, Suga groans.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Her voice is soft, concerned.

Suga pouts, "It's stupid." One look at her expression and he sighs, he knows better than to keep anything from her. "Christmas is a week away and I still don't know what to get for Tooru."

He brings the dishes to the kitchen to help, Miyuki nudges him aside. "How about more makeup. You know he adores that."

"I know," He grabs the drying towel and syncs up with her washing. "Makeup just seems generic. What if he already has what I buy him?"

She is at peace when she washes, Suga notes. She relaxes, her posture slouches a bit, her eyes are almost always shut, and her mouth is closed in a festive hum. She almost forgets to answer.

"Tooru doesn't mind. If anything, he'll be grateful. It means he'll have spare."

Suga throws his head back, swallowing a groan. "I don't know. Make up doesn't seem like much. It doesn't feel like a present that says 'Hey, we've been dating for three years and I adore you.'"

Miyuki finishes washing and aids in putting the dishes back where they belong. Her hums mellow out, and her green eyes resemble a forest: vast, lost, and open. Suga almost reaches out to touch her shoulder, but she's so lost in thought that he's afraid she'll shatter into pieces.

"When Tooru was younger," she begins, eyes clouded with nostalgia. "On his tenth birthday, to be exact. His father and I were having difficulties trying to pick a present for him. He had recently gotten an upgrade on volleyball gear from his grandmother, and Tsutomu didn't like giving Tooru money unless absolutely necessary."

She grips the ends of her floral housedress, a shaky smile spreading her lips. "I remember him going on and on about the stars because of a documentary he watched when his grandfather was supposed to be babysitting." She chuckles at the memory of ten year old Tooru running around screaming about aliens.

"So we decided to take him on a late night picnic to the mountains. It was the most beautiful night of my life, being able to lay with my family stargazing." Miyuki doesn't even notice that she's crying until Suga is at her side, carefully dabbing the stray tears with a Kleenex. She smiles weakly at him, taking the tissue in her hand. "I think that was his favorite birthday ever."

Stargazing ? He knows his boyfriend is a dork but a sheet of stars this far into the city is practically nonexistent.

Suga opens his mouth to speak, but she giggles. "I'm not saying 'go out and book a cabin in a mountain for Christmas a week before.' The thing is, try something simplistic. Tooru may have been a spoiled brat when he was younger, and it's completely my fault, but he enjoys the simple things in life… I hope that helps?"

Suga smiles, still unsure. "Yes it does, thank you."

 **.**

 **[Sent: 08:15]**

 **Are you busy today?**

 **[Received: 08:20]**

 **Who are you and what have you done with Suga?**

 **[Received: 08:21]**

 **The real Suga wakes up after 13:00 at earliest.**

 **.**

"I don't know," Suga pouts, waving his spoonful of ice cream around for emphasis. He sighs and lets the cold substance melt in his mouth. "I never know what to get him, he's freaking loaded . I feel like every time I see something I think he'd like, I've already seen it at his house."

A knowing smirk hides behind a cup of coffee while Chikara's eyebrows wiggle. Suga's lips purse and he rolls his eyes. His junior responds with a warm, throaty chuckle. "That last part was extremely suggestive, Koushi."

"Oh, shush it, you!" He wags the empty spoon at Chikara in mock authority. "I basically live there, Oikawa loves having me over."

"I wonder why."

Suga punches his junior on the shoulder with absolutely no remorse. "Let's get serious." He finishes up the last few spoonfuls of his ice cream, and gets up to throw away the bowl. Chikara follows, bringing the cup closer to his face for warmth. He didn't understand how Suga could eat an entire bowl of ice cream in this weather. "What did you get Ryuu?"

At the mention of his boyfriend's name, Chika blushes. "He's, uh. He's been begging me to get him video games. He says it's more special if I buy them for him. So I got him Skyrim and Battlefield." His fingers drum on the coffee cup, but Koushi is too distracted to notice.

"I don't think Tooru has asked for anything lately… he's just been complaining that he wants a place for us. There's no way I can just get an apartment."

The pair walk by various stores. None of them call out to Suga. "Well, is there anything you know for a fact that he'll like?"

Suga pouts. He knows Oikawa like the back of his hand, but he still can't think of anything to get him. "I know he likes makeup, but he has a shit ton, I don't want to buy him something he already has." Suga's hands find his pocket. He sighs. "He's a dork over aliens, but that's common knowledge."

Ennoshita remains quiet. There's not much he can say, he barely knows Oikawa, only what he's heard of. He sips his coffee, Suga sighs. "How about a good luck charm? Doesn't he still play volleyball?"

"Chikara," Suga squeals, "that's brilliant. Let's see if we can find an alien one."

 **.**

"I'm home," Koushi announces behind a mountain of shopping bags. Miyuki peaks her head through the kitchen archway and giggles .She scurries to aid her son's boyfriend with the bags, careful not to drop them to avoid breaking anything fragile.

At the red tint of Suga's nose, she huffs. "Do you want some tea? I just made some."

He accepts the offer and removes his coat to hang it on the rack by the stairs. He settles down into his chair and starts rummaging through the bags to sort out the gifts. Miyuki is by his side to set down the tea, and sits across from him.

Suga scrunches his eyebrows, too eager to warm up his body that he burns himself. "Miyuki, do you think you could help me?"

"With what, sweetie?" She asks.

He blushes. "Wrapping… I can't wrap presents, it looks worse than a child's."

Miyuki tilts her head in agreement. "Of course. Finish your tea first."

The pair sip the tea in silence, Miyuki lost in her thoughts whilst Suga focuses on warming up. It was a nice silence, comforting even. Not like the silences he shares with Tsutomu. The doctor seems too analytical for Suga's taste, so he made interaction times thread like.

They finish and Miyuki collects the cups as Suga unpacks the gifts. In a few minutes the table is a full of categorized Christmas gifts. Miyuki grabs the rolls of leftover wrapping paper, along with a few bags and tissue paper, and brings them to the table.

"Okay," Suga starts, "I'm sure you don't want to see me make a fool of myself, so I'm not even going to try and wrap them. I'll just hand them over to you?"

"Sounds good to me."

They work in silence. A nice homey one like the one from earlier. They devise a system, Suga sorts and signs while Miyuki wraps and controls the Christmas music. The presents are mainly for the Oikawa family, but he has a few for his appearance at Daichi's party the next day. They're almost done when Miyuki finally speaks up.

"What did you end up getting him?" She asks, her eyes aflame with childlike curiosity.

Suga blushes. "I… I found this key ring, of a little Martian, you know the green ones that he loves?" She nods, her smile at her ears. "And… I found these glow in the dark stars… I want to surprise him on Christmas Day, after we come home from dinner, by having them decorate the ceiling of his room."

Miyuki blinks, and for a second Suga believes that he fucked up, but then her eyes water and she brings her hands up to cover her lipstick stained mouth. " Aw, Koushi ." Her words are muffled, but he understands. "He's going to love it!"

Suga lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumps back into the seat. Relief has never tasted so good.

 **.**

"Are you ready?"

Koushi battles his reflection to keep stray hairs straight and pats away any wrinkles on his ugly sweater. Although, he doesn't consider it ugly. He never understood the concept of an "ugly sweater." In his eyes the "uglier" they are the cuter they look - it's one of his more questionable oxymorons.

Tooru, on the other hand, ties a towel snugly at his waist. His eyebrows rise in questioning when he catches his boyfriend's gaze in the mirror. "Almost." He lies. Suga knows better. "Give me ten more minutes."

Suga tilts his head back and groans, exaggerated and dragged out. "You take forever ."

"Well, yeah." his boyfriend replies. His hand finds his hip in what is possibly the sassiest Suga has ever seen Oikawa. "When you look this good, and you're forced to wear something that ugly, you have to make up for it somehow." His head tilts to the garment in question - a dark green fuzzy sweater lined with diagonal golden tinsels and various tree ornaments.

Suga pouts. "Oh, come on. It matches with my reindeer one." For emphasis he points at his bright red garment, a brown reindeer right smack in the middle, and even squeezes the red nose. Tooru's lips quiver as he tries - and fails - not to give into his boyfriend's cuteness.

"You're lucky it's only for one night."

He giggles. "It was either this or spend the entire night with Kuroo and Bokuto sending death glares down our spines for wearing the cute owl and cat ones."

Tooru freezes, then shudders. There is no way in hell he was going to get those two started. Suga laughs at his face, then turns his attention to his smartphone. The light glow of the screen against his features make him all the more attractive. He shakes his head, and continues on the journey that is looking as beautiful as he is.

 **.**

"Why'd you have to bring so much stuff, Kou ?" Tooru whines, as he struggles to properly hold the strawberry shortcake Suga made for the party.

Suga raises his eyebrow at the nickname. He hasn't heard it in ages, and when he does hear it, it is usually accompanied by words left unsaid. He simply readjusts the presents in his hand and motions for Tooru to knock.

Tiny footsteps patter to the door and Suga's lips break out into a grin. He already knows who is unlocking the door. After a few seconds of ruffling, the door swings open and a child, no older than six, runs to Suga and attacks his waist, nearly knocking the gifts at hand.

"Uncle Suga!" He yells, tightening his small grasp around his waist. "I missed you."

Unable to do much with his arms, Suga just laughs. "I missed you too, my little hero. Help me and Uncle Oikawa get our things inside and I'll give you a proper hug."

The child nods, over ecstatic, and directs them toward the living room, pointing out a spot for Suga to arrange the gifts. Right next to their beautifully decorated Christmas tree. While Suga is sorting out the gifts, Yukio takes Tooru to the kitchen to place the cake. As soon as he sets it on the counter, the child runs back over to Suga and envelops him in a hug.

With a warm laugh, Suga picks him up, hugging him tight - so tight their cheeks paint red from squashing against one another, but it doesn't matter. Yukio was the absolute love of Suga's life. Huge brown eyes, filled with enough love,life and curiosity to keep him younger forever. Dark brown hair cut and styled exactly like his father. The way his skin tone and his adorable smile are the only things he inherited from his mother. He was such a beautiful mix of two even more beautiful human beings, and Suga loved it.

"You don't visit enough," Yukio scolds, his small arms refusing to leave their place around Suga's neck.

He walks toward the family room in amusement. "I know that, I'll try to visit more often."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

From the kitchen, a deep chuckle erupts. "I knew I smelled a liar." Daichi greets with the wave of a spatula. Suga rolls his eyes and shimmies past a conglomerate of Yukio's toys to hug his best friend.

"Hm… I could've sworn that was the smell of your food burning." Yukio squeals and hides his face in Suga's collar bone to stifle his laugh. Daichi's hand finds itself cupping his neck, - in the way that is oh-so Daichi - and Yui places a kiss on his cheek as she zips by the trio to get some drinks prepared.

"Be nice, Suga," she pretends to scold - if only to set an example for her son. "He tried really hard on it."

Suga chuckles at that, "Oh, I bet he did."

"Watch it, vice. This is my house, I can kick you out."

"No!" Yukio tightens his grip on Koushi's neck to the point where it might snap, and sticks out his tongue.

Suga shoots him a smug look and Daichi frowns. He mutters a string of indistinguishable curses under his breath before meeting his gaze once more. "The teams here, along with the bro lovers, Iwaizumi and Akaashi."

Koushi snorts at their old code name for Bokuto and Kuroo. Yui, mixing god knows what with lord knows why, looks over her shoulder and mouths: small party my ass . He bursts into uncontrollable laughter and excuses himself to go greet his friends.

As soon as Suga and Yukio - who still hasn't gotten tired of hanging onto him - enter the family room, the entire party lights up. Not just from Suga's smile, but from the beautiful moment of reunion between the Karasuno team.

Suga giggles as Noya and Tanaka rush up to him, careful not to harm Yukio, and trap him in a long needed hug. Hinata pulls Kageyama toward the hug and, surprisingly enough, the setter doesn't put up a fight. Ennoshita runs up with Kinoshita and Narita in tow, while Asahi and Yamaguchi all but drag Tsukishima. Daichi even runs in from the kitchen to join. In the end, none of them seem to mind. It is a heartfelt moment between old teammates who haven't collectively been together since the previous year.

"Okay okay," Bokuto booms, as loud and boisterous as ever. Once the team of crows has disbanded he shoots Suga a warm smile. "What about us?"

With the roll of his eyes, Suga places Yukio down on the floor, despite the child's pleas, and opens his arms wide for the embrace. Before he can make it to the hug, Tooru shoves Bokuto aside and hugs his boyfriend, tight.

"Dude no fair! You live with him."

"You have your own boyfriend, hug him." Oikawa jokes, sticking his tongue out childishly.

An over dramatic, and completely executed, gasp escapes the opposite end of the room. " Fiancé !" Kuroo sticks his hand in the air for emphasis.

Eventually, Tooru lets go and the remaining four properly hug Suga. He greets them each amicably, although Bokuto and Kuroo speak a million miles a minute.

From then on the party splits into a variety of different groups with constant intermingling. Suga sits next to Tooru with Yukio happily on his lap. The child is showing him various drawings he made at school, each one more heartwarming than the last.

"He's cute right?" Suga hums once the child is off his lap to bring something else over.

Tooru smiles softly. "Yeah…"

There's a longing in his tone; and Suga has known him long enough to understand why. Although he might not seem it, Tooru loves children with a passion. From the beginning of their relationship it was an unspoken conversation they had gone through. Just one look at Tooru's eyes when he saw a child was enough to answer all of Suga's questions.

"Don't look so bum, pretty boy." Suga reaches out, lacing their fingers together and humming at Oikawa's tightening grip. "We'll have one, someday."

Lost eyes meet hopeful, and for a moment the room is just the two of them. Suga settles against his boyfriend's chest when Yukio gets back, and directs his attention back to the child. Oikawa mindlessly plays with silver curls whilst avidly talking to Iwaizumi about his latest conspiracy theories.

The night flies away. They gather around for dinner, sharing stories told a thousand times over. They don't care though, they're basking in the glory days, nothing wrong with that. Yukio is the first to fall asleep, and Suga feels his eyes droop not much later. The lack of sleep from the previous nights catching up to him.

Empty plans are made and leftovers are wrapped up. Suga hugs every single person before he leaves, sharing contact information with those who don't have it. Daichi, of course, is last and Suga doesn't even get a chance to speak before he scoops him up in his arms.

Through uncontrollable giggles and half assed punches, Suga manages to convince Daichi to let him down. "Thanks for inviting us."

Daichi scoffs. "You're my best friend, you're invited even if I don't invite you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He jokes. A thick silence falls between them as the playfulness of their conversation fades away. Suga sighs. "You're lucky," he whispers, palming his coat.

"What?"

Suga blinks. "You're lucky." And repeats. "You got married to a beautiful woman, you had a magnificent child, and you're well off. It's my dream, but instead of a woman I want my dorky ass boyfriend."

Daichi frowns. His hand is a weight Suga isn't ready to handle. It disturbs his balance, but he manages. "You'll get your picket fence one day, Koushi."

Suga yawns, half from lack of sleep, and half in attempt to hide his tears. Daichi knows better. His arms open and Suga takes the invitation in an instant. He cries into Daichi's ugly sweater - one made by Yui with a small crow in the center - fingers latching into the back like a child in a crowded mall - lost, afraid, and alone.

They stay silent and still until Tooru walks into the kitchen to say his final goodbye. Suga pats Daichi softly and lets go. He latches onto his boyfriend with the strength of a newborn as they walk to the car.

The drive home is thick with Koushi's cries and Tooru's unspoken thoughts.

.

 **Christmas Eve**

"Seriously?"

Tooru glares at his reflection, focusing on his fingers, and throws his head back in defeat. Suga appears behind him with a smirk, placing a soft kiss to the edge of his boyfriend's chin. "I can't believe you've lived with formal events your entire life and you can't even tie a tie."

"Shut up." He grumbles, leaning back to give Suga easier access to his neck. "When I was little they were all clip ons."

Suga merely hums against the dip in his chin as his hands snake around the ends of his tie. Thin fingers graze the cobalt blue button up with leisure. One tug at the tie and Oikawa knows to turn and face him. He pulls the tie through its final loop and tugs, crashing their lips together in a lazy daze of passion.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Suga shuts his eyes, snuggling his face into the warmth of his boyfriend's left shoulder.

Tooru lets his hand graze his pocket. He smiles. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Their hug lasts a bit longer than usual, but those past few days so has everything else. Kisses, hugs, gazes, everything just lingers.

When they part, Oikawa smiles. Suga pats his hair down, adjusts the cuffs of his maroon button up and sends himself a look of confidence in the mirror.

Like clockwork, Oikawa's phone goes off. "Mom's calling, we should go down."

Suga nods, "I have to get a few things first, but I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Tooru presses their lips together in chaste kiss, grabs his wallet, and practically skips out of their room. The moment he hears Miyuki speak with him, Suga is off in a race against time. He pats the countertop of the drawer in which he hid the stars, then pulls it open.

Suga realizes the fault in his execution pretty early on; he isn't tall enough to reach the ceiling and the step stool is downstairs in the hallway closet. His only boost of height is the bed and even then he's standing on the tips of his toes to reach it. Regardless, he fills the space above their heads with glowing stars made of past memories and future endeavors.

The light is left on whilst the door is smacked shut.

.

It's tradition.

Every year the Oikawa family, accompanied by Suga the past three years, reserves a table at one of the restaurants owned by Tsutomu's closest friends on Christmas Eve. It's beyond busy, but they don't mind. More often than not they sit and enjoy a bottle of wine amongst themselves until the staff looks relieved before ordering.

They speak of the weather. They speak of their jobs; Tsutomu shares the extent of what he can due to doctor-patient confidentiality, Miyuki shares of the half assed responses her college students give, Suga shares horror stories of his job at the nightclub, and Tooru shares of the rigorous strains volleyball is having on his body.

Their food arrives, as always in perfect condition. They eat in silence, with occasional giggles tossed in by the younger pair. The leftovers are packed away and left in the car, and then they roam the city streets for beautiful decorations.

Once the clock strikes midnight, they lazily find their way back to the car and drive home in a blissful silence.

This year, though, the car ride was anything but blissful. Oikawa and Suga are nervous. Suga is uncharacteristically chatty, and that is saying a lot , whilst Oikawa barely even responds to the scene in front of him. Miyuki glances at the boys from the rearview mirror, lips curling in a sinister smile.

The drive takes years and when the engine cuts off, neither of the boys are ready to present their gifts to one another. Their nerves rattle the car as they exit, separated by acres of tension.

"Oh, Koushi." Miyuki calls, oh-so-painfully obvious. His eyes widen in unspoken panic, Tooru meets his moms gaze. "You left the light on."

"Oh right." It's forced, he panics.

Tsutomu chuckles. "Let's get inside before you two freeze out here."

No one responds, but they all move. The home seems different, smaller, foreign. Suga feels the call of the stars, Oikawa tastes the metal of his pocket.

"Well, we're beat," Miyuki starts again. Suga silently begs for her to stay. She smirks. "Tsutomu and I are going to bed, we'll see the presents tomorrow. Goodnight!"

She ends her ramble by dragging Tsutomu into their room and slamming their door shut. Suga blinks. Oikawa chuckles nervously.

"So," he begins, finally able to breathe. His parents add unnecessary and unwelcome pressure to any situation. "You first?"

Koushi looks up at him, holding his gaze, then blushes and nods. He might as well get his gift over with. It wasn't anything special. The walk upstairs is bearable, with both of them basking in their awkwardness. It felt like highschool all over again.

When they reach the room, Suga rests his back against the door and grabs the knob. He takes a deep breath, body lighting with determination and Tooru thinks his boyfriend has never looked so damn beautiful.

"I just want you to know that-"

Tooru fills the halls with an unplanned silence, with a kiss that speaks for the both of them. Nothing is held back, not their raging nerves, not the fear they both carry in the pits of their stomachs, not even the way both of their hearts still for a moment before racing again.

They part with a newfound passion and sense of encouragement. Suga swallows the thick sense of anxiety in his throat, slowly creaking the door open. In a second, the bright light diminishes, leaving only a blanket of black with kisses of pale green plastic in the ceiling.

Suga feels his heart in his throat. It's impossible to breath, but that doesn't mean Suga stops trying. Unsure of what to expect, he turns to face his boyfriend and frowns. Tooru, who has been by his side for years. Tooru, who motivates him and encourages him. Tooru, who loves him unconditionally, way more than he deserves to be loved, is crying.

Tooru's hands cup his mouth, a shaky breath lingering inside his palms. Tears silently stain his cheeks, with no intention of stopping anytime soon. He is taken back to a much simpler time, in which he worried more about how to serve a ball than when to call it quits.

And there, underneath the glow of the plastic stars, Tooru Oikawa realizes that he cannot live without Koushi Sugawara.

"I-." He stops himself, palming the small charm in his hand. "I also got you a good luck charm for your games…"

Suga hangs the key ring from his index finger, the miniature glass alien twirling from the short metal chain, waving at his new owner. Tooru exhales, shaky and uneven, and reaches out to his boyfriend. One gentle, trembling hand cradles the gift, while the other latches onto his boyfriend.

He has no idea how to react, he even forgets how to speak. Thank you he mouths, unable to get his voice to work. Suga smiles, as patient and loving as ever.

Once Oikawa has collected himself enough to respond, he smiles.

"God damn it, Koushi." He begins, eyes watering once again. He sets the alien keyring on their nightstand and takes both of Suga's soft hands in his tattered, calloused ones. "It's like every time I think I couldn't love you anymore than I already do, you do something like this."

He gazes up at the stars, eyes radiating in the faux glow-in-the-dark twinkle. "I love you, Koushi Sugawara. I love you more than you can imagine. I had this whole speech planned out in my head, but then these stars and you and this. My thoughts are all clouded, so I'm just going to wing it."

Koushi blinks away his confusion. "When I first met you, I didn't think much of it. You were just another opponent on the opposite side of the net. You were the setter who lived in alienating anxiety behind an irritating first year."

"Hey!" He punches his partner in the shoulder, Tooru chuckles.

"Hear me out." He crosses his arms over his chest, but remains silent. "Then when we met again, on the metro, and you were twisting freshly picked flowers into a crown, I knew that you were a soft hearted and misjudged idiot."

"Will these passive aggressive insults ever end?"

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "And then you went and told me about your job at the bar, and I saw the way you rejected people right and left, and the way your smile lit up that hole-in-the-wall place when you saw me and I know you were the one I needed in my life."

"Tooru-"

His finger finds a home on Suga's lips. "Let me finish, please." He sighs deeply and squeezes their intertwined hands. "Before I met you I was selfish. I only thought of myself and how to progress in life alone. But then you stumbled in, and smiled, and laughed, and loved . And from then on, I knew my life would change. You loved me when nobody else did. You loved the flaws that everyone else hated. You healed the wounds that others found incurable."

Hazel eyes widen, tears dancing on his eyelashes, eyebrows knitted together in anticipation. "Alone I want to succeed. With you I aspire to live. Together we will conquer the world."

Tooru drops his hands, fingers shakily digging into his pockets. It's awkward, his movements. Too stiff, but Suga doesn't watches him fumble onto his knee anticipating every sweet word that comes next, practically mouthing along with him. "Sugawara Koushi, the absolute sunshine of my life, will you marry me?"

Tooru doesn't even have time to open the velvet box. Koushi kneads his fingers in Oikawa's hairs, bringing their unsuspecting lips together. It's painful, teeth clanging and lip brushing, but it's beautiful all the same. It tastes of joy, and sweat, and love. It reciprocates every emotion Tooru has poured out for Suga to listen to. It brings them closer as a pair.

When he pulls away, he is nodding, silver hairs flicking around and brown eyes filled to the brim with adoration. Tooru removes the ring from the box, shakily pushing the ring onto his finger. Suga admires it, and even in the pale green glow of the stars above, he is absolutely breathtaking.

"I love you so much."

* * *

 **Hiya! I know i fell off the face of the earth forever ago, and now I come back and upload a fic that's not even Hetalia. Sorry guys. But this year has been one damn doozy. *awkwardly sips on fake alcohol to look cool***

 **Anyways, this has taken me a couple weeks to write, and it was a Christmas Present to an awesome tumblr friend of mine. (If you like Kpop, Yuri on Ice, and Haikyuu go follow them: troyaoisivian) So I thought, why not post this on the website where it all started! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Once again, huge thanks to my Beta: SapphireDragonis. I couldn't have done this without you!**


End file.
